Pokémon Celestite and Titanium Version
Welcome to the game Pokémon Celestite and Titanium Versions are Generation01 paired games created by EspurrRobin. Pokémon Celestite and Titanium have Unova, new types and evolutions available in the games. The games also take place in the Repuxas and Unova regions seven years after Pokémon Black and White 2. Gameplay and the new Things *The battles screen is updated version of the Bw2 screen, now there quadruple battles, also sky battle and dive battle. *Now there field effects that effects battle. Ex: burning field and rocky field. *Seasons returned and now changed during each 3 weeks (3 months). *Pokemon contests and Pokeathlon are returning. PWT and Pokestar studios are in the post game. *The Repuxas region ''is based on all of Texas. There a total of 16 cities in the region and 15 special areas to explore. *There a darker more serious storyline with two evil teams that appear in both games.These the remants of team plasma that splits into ''Team Mirage and Team Truly. ''Team Mirage is after the legendary of ''fantasy ''while team truly is after the legendary of reality.'' *'The starter are a terror bird like owl with a aztec themes that become Grass/Steel, a cute rabbit with a native american themes that become Fire/Fairy and a funny looking crab with a knight themes that become Water/Fight.' *The game is not is 3D, but trainer customization appeared now with choose of skin colors of mexican, korean, white, black, tan and native american and indian. Hair colors can now be red, blue, green, white and purple. *Over 160 new pokemon appear. *Over 30 new mega evolutions. *40 new evolution and pre-evolution of old pokemon. *''Pokemon Traits''- a bonus in attack based on a pokemon appearances. If a pokemon uses a move that is the same type that it is, it gain a double in power. If it the move is not it types, it power is the same. If a pokemon like charizard use a dragon move, it gain +5 power and the reason is because it appearance is like a dragon type, dragon move are power up. *''Last Resort- a new command in the battle screen that involve with friendship and pokemon amie. If a pokemon is down to half it's health, last resort can be used. Its power is equal to the friendship you and your pokemon have. The stronger the bonds, the stronger last resort will be. *''The PokeSmart - a device that a combination of the Pokenav Plus, Pokegear and Xtranceiver all together. ''The new types'' *The new types are shining, cosmic, sound, fossil, magic, cyber and toxic. *'Shining '''is based on the scientific meaning of light. They give off light/luminescence or they absorb energy from moonlight, sunlight, starlight or any other light made from man or nature. *'Sound''' is based on various aspects of sound, including sound waves, music, singing and booming voices. It is similar to a pokemon emitting water, fire or electricity. *'Cosmic' is based on Astrologically things like comets, meteors, rockets, satellites, aliens and constrellations. *'Fossil' is based on prehistoric creatures and plants and the remants of ancient times. *'Toxic' is based on mutuated creatures, strange and weird things. Mostly creatures creating by chemicals and exiperment. *'Cyber' is based on robotic creatures and digital beings.Things created by humans like porygon. *'Magic' is based on fairy tales and mythical creatures and folklores. It mainly use status and special moves. 'Mega Evolutions' #'Zebstrika electric/flying' #'Drapion poison/dark' #'Arcanine fire/magic' #'Ursaring normal/cosmic' #'Hydreigon cyber/dragon' #'Eelektross electric/dark' #'Fearow ground/flying' #'Butterfree bug/fairy' #'Conkeldurr fight' #'Gigalith rock/shining' #'Staraptor fighting/flying' #'Druddigon dragon/rock' #'Roserade grass/dark' #'Garbodor poison/toxic' #'Zoroark dark/magic' #'Florges Fairy/grass' #'Jellicent Water/ghost' #'Swanna water/fairy' #'Krookodile' #'Skarmory' #'Ludicolo' #'Shiftry' #'Serperior' #'Emboar' #'Samurott' # Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games